The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10.
Here is part ten of The Aristotrolls by Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript *Rit: That was the best party ever! *Rat: Let's get to sleep. *Rut: I agree with you. *Hugolina: Happy dreams, my loves. (joins Hugo on the roof) *Hugo: I'll bet they're on that magic carpet right now. *Hugolina: They could hardly keep their eyes open. Ah. Such an exciting day. *Hugo: It sure was. And what a finale. *Hugolina: Beast, your friends are really delightful. I just love them. *Hugo: Well, they're kinda rough, you know, around the edges, but if you're ever in a ham, wham, they're right there. *Hugolina: And wham, when we needed you, you were right there. *Hugo: That was just a lucky break for me, baby. *Hugolina: Oh, thank you so much for offering us your home. Oh, I mean your pad. It's very nice. *Hugo: Well now, wait a minute. You know, this is the low-rent district, remember? *Hugolina: No, no, no, I like it, well, uh-- well, all it needs is a little tidying up and, well, maybe a little feminine touch. *Hugo: Well, if you're applying for the job, well-- *Rut: Oh, goody. Mother's going to work for mister Hugo. *Hugo: Boy, your eyes are like sapphires. Gee. Huh. That's pretty corny, though, huh? *Hugolina: No, not at all. Any woman would like it. Oh, I, I mean, even little Tanya. *Hugo: Yeah. All those little kids, Mewsette. I love 'em. *Hugolina: And they are very fond of you. *Rat: Yeah! *Rut: Shh! *Hugo: You know, they need-- well, you know, a sort-- well a sort of a-- well, a father around. *Hugolina: Oh, Hugo, Hugo, that would be wonderful. Oh, darling, if, if only I could. *Hugo: But why can't you? *Hugolina: Because of Bridget. I-- I could never leave her. *Hugo: But-- but Bridget is-- well, she's just another human. You're just her house pets. *Hugolina: Oh no, no, we mean far more to her than that. Oh, sorry my dear. We just have to go home tomorrow. *Hugo: Yeah. Well.. I guess you know best. And I'm gonna miss you, baby. Huh, and those kids. Gee, I'm gonna miss them too. *Rit: Well, we almost had a father. *Rat: Yeah. Let's go back to bed. *Hugo: Good night, Hugolina. *Hugolina: Good night, Hugo. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof